Changing is for the best right?
by DancingintheRayne
Summary: Ryne is from Eglnad.She lived there until her parents died when she was 10, then she got adopted, moved to Sa,TX was a freak, now sh'e movin to Westchester,NY. And she's going to be different, can she pull it off thought? Summary inside!
1. Summary

**Ryne is originally from London, England. But when her parents die when she's 10, she's adopted by the Doubay family and moves to San Antonio, Texas. She still has her accent and is going through a rough time. But she meets Taylor Alxine, Isabel, Madison, and Ember, she becomes happy again and is slowly getting over her parents death. But she turns into a freak. Mathleet champion, dancer, singer, guitarist, soccer player, skateboarder, and goth chick, but is so pretty. She want to change, and she gets to, but at the price of leaving the second home she knows about, for Westchester, New York. The job her 'Father' got could buy the Empire State building, so naturally like anyone would, he took it. She becomes hated by the PC but they love her sister. What happens when she lets her accent slip, her talents show in soccer, and maybe a trusted someone with spill when they shouldn't have. Will Ryne stay who she is or change for the greater good??? Read to find out!!! **


	2. Cake, Presents, and Tears

**Ok, this is my first Clique fanfic, so sorry if you don't like it and if I get something wrong, but I have written a story for Gallagher Academy, it's called, " Gallagher What?" So check that out, other than that, I hope you like this story, once you read it, I WANT THOSE REVIEWS!!! **

**Ryne's P.O.V.**

Hello, my name is Ryne (pronounced rain.) Doubay,

I live in Misery Vile, population…. ME!! I am leaving my loving, hot San Antonio, Texas, for the cooled, making you're hair frizzy Westchester, New York. My dad got offered a job that would let us buy the empire state building, so naturally like anyone would, he took it.

So, now thanks to him, I am packing all my stuff away into boxes and leaving my loving dance studio, muddy soccer field, and crazy friends behind .But, the one and only thing that will be good about us moving is, I can change.

I am not exactly, popular, but I am pretty, but I am (or was now that I'm moving) the person that took our school mathleets to nationals and brought home the big trophy. The girly / tom-boy/goth, who loves soccer, but also dancing, but wears way to much eyeliner (so my parents say), and has had straight A's since pre-school.

But now, I can be different. I am telling NOBODY about the dance or mathleet/ straight A thing; I will be the pretty girl who is really good at soccer. I am still going to where the same cloths, no matter what I change, it won't be my clothes or make-up.

I only have one more day here, so I better make the most of it.

I hadn't packed my bike yet, so I went to the park where I was going to meet my friends. When I got there, it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. My friends had brought a cake that said, "Bye Ryne, we are going to miss you!" they had each gotten a present for me, and they were bouncing up and down when they saw me.

When I was at the bike rack putting the lock on my bike, all five of my friends came and swarmed around me.

"Oh Ryne", Ember said, "we are going to miss you so much!"

"Yeah, we are." Madison agreed nodding her head.

"And if you don't email or text us, we will personally hop on a plain and come and beat you with a stick!" Taylor said, with that look in her eyes she get's when she's thinking about doing something mischiefy.

"Tay" I said, with a stern voice, "whatever you're planning, I don't want to know what it is."

"How did you know that I was thinking of doing something to keep you here?" Tay said with a questioned look.

"Um Tay," I answered, "we have been best friends for 13 years, I think I know when you're about to do something stupid or not."

"Oh." Tay said with a look that looked like she should have known that.

Blondes (don't tell her I said that!!!).

"OK!" Alxine yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, right," Isabell said, "now lets get you too your good bye party!"

"Awwww, you guys are the best!!!" I said.

"We know." They said in unison.

Laughing we headed to the picnic table for cake. After when we had finished out cake (which btw- was at the exact same time.), the girls had me open there presents.

"Guys, you really didn't have to get me anything." I protested as they put the first present in front of me.

"Well we did, so be grateful." Alxine said.

"Ok, ok." I said as I pulled out the mini card, which was tapped to a mini box.

It was from Maddy, it said,

_Dear Ryne,_

_I love you soo much and I will miss you dearly!!! I hope you don't forget us and that we keep in touch. I hope you make new friends (but while you are making them, don't forget us), and that you don't change too much. _

_Love you Ryne, to a girl with may talents. _

_Your friend,_

_Maddy._

"Awww thanks Maddy. The card is soo sweet!" I said.

"Thanks, but seriously, open the box." Maddy answered laughing.

"Oh, right." I said.

Inside the box, was a guitar pick (hey what can I say, I'm a girl with many talents!!), and it at all of our names engraved into it!

"OMG!!!! MADDY I LOOVE IT!!!" I said while squealing and running over and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, glad you like it so much!!" Maddy answered while hugging me back.

"Ok, mine next." Ember said, putting a medium sized gift in front of me.

I took out the card first (always read the card first!!!).

Her card said,

_Ryne,_

_I am going to miss you so much. Don't forget me or I will jump on a plain with the girls and take you out back and beat you (you know I still love you!). I hope you never forget our dance memory's, they mean a lot to me. I mean, hey, if we hadn't danced we would have never met! I know you don't want to be a dancer anymore, but remember you will always be one on the inside. _

_Love ya,_

_Ember_

"How did you know I didn't want to dance anymore?" I asked.

How do my friends find these things out?

"Cuz I noticed, when you sat down, your feet when to first position automatically and you noticed, so you but your feet in parallel first." Ember answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also, dancers walk in turn out cuz it's natural to us now, but you are trying to walking normal."

"Oh, yeah the reason why I did that was because, I am going to stick to soccer (as I said this Maddy said, "yes!" underneath her breath. Maddy here is the soccer freak.). I am not going to be the brainy act dancing/ soccer/ goth freak. I am going to me the soccer girl who likes black." I said.

"Ok. So will you open the gift already?" Ember said.

"OK, ok. You guys are so pushy." I said while taking off the wrapper.

When I saw the photo of me and Ember, I laughed out loud. It was the picture of us when we were at this dance summer intensive. We were doing a musical theater dance to the song, HAIR, and we had these big afro wigs for it and we were wearing them and smiling with our arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

"Thanks Ember, I will never forget about that day!" I said hugging her.

"Oh, you better not!" Ember answered, hugging me back.

"Ok, who is next?" I said while sitting back down.

"Mine, Mine!!!" Alxine said before anyone else could.

"Ok, I guess I will be opening yours then." I said while taking the card (remember card first!!).

_Ryne I loove ya and I will never forget you. I hope when other things about you change, our style doesn't. Visit when you can!!! I will miss you soo much._

_Love ya 3,_

_Alxine. _

I took the tissue paper out of the bag and took out the pants I had had my eyes on when we were shopping Pacsun. I squealed with delight.

"How did you know I didn't get them?" I asked

"Cuz, I didn't see you wearing them the next day." Alxine answered.

Usually when I buy something new, I wear it the next day. Why? I don't know I just do.

"oh." I said.

"Ok, Tay, I am going to open yours next!" I yelled to her, because she was off getting a drink.

"OK!" Tay yelled back.

I took her present but I didn't see a card.

"Tay, where's the card?" I asked with a sad tone in my voice.(I love the card.:( )

"It's probably at the bottom of the bag!" Tay yelled back while running to the table.

So I reached my arm down toured the bottom of the bag, finally finding the card. I opened it, and it said,

_Ry, _

_I will miss you sooo much. I will never forget growing up with you and the memory's we had with them. Promise we a few things._

_1. Don't forget us_

_2. Don't run down the street (think of when we were two and your dad was watching us!!! haha)_

_3. Never forget who you are _

_Visit every chance you get, I will miss you_

_Love ya like a sister,_

_Tay_

"HAHA!!!" I said when I finished reading the card.

"What's so funny?!" everyone asked, except Tay of course.

"Taylor, you had to mention that time when we were two?" I asked, now holding my stomach I was laughing so hard.

And of course, Isabell had to take a picture of me doing this, so when it's developed they all can laugh at how funny my face looks.

"Sorry!! I couldn't resist!" I heard Tay say over the noise.

"Sure I couldn't." I said.

"Ok, now for the present!" I said getting everyone focused again.

I opened the bag to find a 2 person videos chat!!!

"OMG!!! NOW WE CAN TOTALLY STAY IN TOUCH GUYS!!!I LOOOVE IT!!! IT'S JUST WAT I NEED!!!" I ran over to Tay and tackled her to the ground.

"Ok, we all see that you love your gift, but could you get off of me before I suffocate?" Tay asked, pretending to be out of breath.

"Ok. Izzy, your present it the last one I haven't opened." I said.

"Gee, really? Never would have guessed!" Izzy said. Her and her sarcasm!

"Haha, very funny." I said while sticking out my tongue at her.

I took the card, (cards!!!) and read,

_Ryne, I loove ya girl!!! I don't you to go, but your dad took the most ah-mazing job in the world, so adios. I hope you love New York. Hope the girls and boys there like you. Nobody can't like you, so make sure you keep in touch with us. _

_Hopefully I will see you soon,_

_Izzy3 _

_p.s. I got two of these somehow and so here you go._

I tour the paper off the box and opened the box and found and Ipod touch!!!

"OMG!!! I have always wanted one!!! Thanks Izzy!!!" I hugged her and jumped up and down.

"I think someone has had to much sugar." I heard Alxine say.

I heard that!" I snapped at her playfully.

"Ok, now I have something for all of you guys, so you won't forget me." I said

I handed out five boxes.

"Ok, on the count of three you can open them." I said." 1-2-3-GO!"

I saw my friends tear open their gifts, gosh. Who new when you give your friends presents they ask like lions fighting over a meal!

When the all had taken out their gift they gasped. It was a pure gold necklace that had their name written in their birth stones.

"OH!" Alxine started.

"MY!!" Tay continued.

"GOSH!!!" Ember, Maddy, and Izzy said in unison.

"So, you guys like your gift?" I said as if nothing was really happening.

"Like them?" Ember said dumb founded.

"We love them!!!" Maddy said. Even she likes the necklaces and she doesn't ever wear jeweler, ever.

"I thought you would." I said, "oh and Maddy if you don't want to wear it, I totally understand!"

"ARE YOU CRZY?!" SHE SCREAMED. "I AM GOING TO WEAR IT EVERYDAY TO SCHOOL!!!"

"Same." My other friends said in unison.

"Great. Well I have to get going. My mom wants me home by 6 so we can drive to the airport early the next morning. I am going to miss you guys so much. Always wear your necklaces so I am always with you."

"Bye Ryne, we will miss you!" all my friends said.

"I will miss you too!" I said.

I hugged them all and wiped a tear from my face. I walked to the bike rack, took my bike out to the side walk, hopped on and waved good bye one last time to my friends. I look around holding my friends gifts in my hand and finally realizing that I was really moving, I was really leaving and never coming back, except maybe on a visit.

I rode my bike home, and put it in the moving truck. Tomorrow we are moving and we have to have everything in the truck so we don't leave anything. I looked inside the truck and saw all my stuff and whipped another tear off my face. We were only moving to New York, not Mars, so what's there to cry about?

I was listing off the things as I put my head down onto my pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a new day. In a new house, new school (btw I forgot to mention it was almost the middle of the school year.), new friends, and a new…. me. And to tell you the truth, I am not sure if I am ready for that, but I am as ready as I will ever be.


	3. Delete ur text,Plain rides,new neborhood

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I just didn't know what a lot of y'all thought cuz well, I didn't get many reviews. But, being the nice person I am, I am going to update this after a few days of writers block. **

"RYNE CARTER DOUBAY, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED NOW!!!" my sister, **(yeah sorry forgot to mention she had sister.) **Sunshine, screamed.

"5 more minutes." I wined into my pillow.

"NO! NOW!"

When I didn't make any movement at her request she said;

"Don't make me do this." She threatened.

When I didn't get up at her command (**born 2 months earlier and suddenly she thinks she can boss me around.) (I know that's not possible but in the story it is.**) she went to the bathroom, and the next thing I knew I had ice cold water all over me!!!

"SUNSHINE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I scream as I jumped out of bed and ran after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Sunshine screamed from some where in the house.

Grr…. I was getting REALLY frustrated with her!

"May I remind you that I am the athletic one in the family, not to mention waaayyy stronger. So if you wanna fight;

BRING-

IT-

ON!!!"

"Mommy, mommy!" I heard Sunshine cry, "Ryne is threatening to hurt me!"

_Oh, boy. I thought_

"RYNE! COME HERE NOW!" my mother, Judie, screamed.

Great. Every time Sunshine starts something she is the one that comes out looking all sweet and innocent, and I am the one that gets grounded for 2 weeks. I know my personal house record isn't that great (that means the things she has done at the house or like out with the family), but come on, my mother could cut me a little slack.

"Yes, mother?" I said in a VERY annoyed voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SISTER?" She demanded.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER!!! YOU ACT AS IF SHE IS THE YOUNGER ONE!!! WELL GUESS AGAIN ABOUT THAT! AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM ALL WET! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT HAPPENED? GEE, LET ME GUESS, WHO CAME INTO MY ROOM AND SCREAMED AT ME TO WAKE UP, AND THEN POURED ICE COLD WATER ON ME AND HAD MY CHASE HER AROUND THE HOUSE! LET'S GUESS WHO DID THAT!!!" I screamed at my mother. And with that I stomped out of the room.

I was sooo mad! My mother has always liked Sunshine the best. She's all perky and popular and wears things I wouldn't wear in a million years!!!

You see, our names kinda go with our personalities and what we look like. Here are some examples that you may want to know so you can get a description of what we look like.

Sunshine- Blonde curly beautiful hair, blue eyes, waaayyy to perky for my liking, and she wears waaayyy to much pink!!!

Me (Ryne) - Dark straight black hair (I am talking about as dark as you can get), stormy gray eyes, I wear goth/punk clothing, and black eyeliner and mascara. (btw- I have glasses but I wear contacts, and the glasses are those ones that nerds wear, like the square ones, but I can make them look really good when they are on me.)

It's not my fault I am the one who is stuck with the dark name. I mean, for god's sake, she is the one that named us!

"Ok" my dad's, Steven, said "this has been a very exciting morning so way don't we settle down and get ready?"

"Ok, daddy." Sunshine said sweetly.

Ha, yeah right. Under all that beautiful blonde hair there are little devil horns sticking straight up.

When I stormed out of the kitchen I went to my room, and I had already started getting ready so, I was ok with dad.

You see, my mom may hate me, but my dad adores me! He will do anything for me. He will take me everywhere I need to go (and you thought my mom took me to dance, soccer, the skateboard raps, and guitar lessons. Well, you thought wrong!). And my dad will buy me anything. Well, almost anything now that we are rich!

I got ready for today, and looking around our room (yes I said our room, I share one with my sister cuz there's only 2 rooms in the whole house.) one last time. I put on black skinny jeans, black converse with black and white checker board pattern, and my neon green t-shirt I got from Pacsun. I already packed my contact stuff, so I guess I have to wear my glasses, but before I put them on, I do my make-up. I take a look in the mirror and serva my outfit. Well this is as good as it's going to get today.

Ok, you know how I said I share a room with my sister? Well, I do and it is like living in torture. Oh wait; I do live in to a torture.

Ok, back to what our rooms look like (well more like used to). Her half is bluh! It's pink and yellow with flowers and a single bed and the comfiture is pink. And above her bed is SUNSHINE in pink and yellow.

Now, for my side of the room. It's the darkest blue you will ever find. It's so dark it looks almost black (my parents wouldn't let me pant it black : ( ). Then my comfiture is like a blow up size of my shoe laces. It's black and white checker board pattern. And on the walls I have black splatter panted on it so it's not too bad. And above my bed is RYNE written in black.

But, we had to pant over all of that. Now every wall in our room, no , our house it white. And all our bed stuff is gone. To sleep last night and that night before that, we had to sleep in sleeping bags (I am sooo glad we have carpet in here!).

But now, everything is on its way to Westchester, New York. The only thing I have is my carry on, which has my cell phone, my new iPod (which btw already had songs on it.), book, eyeliner, mascara, a mirror, sunglasses, gum, and my presents my friends gave me. Very exciting.

"OK! Let's get going. We don't want to miss our flight." My dad said cheerfully. How can he be happy at a time like this? I am in a bad mood because;

my sister is the most annoying person on the planet and I have to sit by her on a plane for 4 hours.

We are leaving the only place I ever called home. (but really, I spend more time doing my activities' than at home.)

I have the best friends in the world. And to know they really are going to miss me, they are standing there on my side walk at 7:30 in the morning.

"Guys!! What are you doing here?" I asked but I was hugging them. I didn't really care why they were here, I was just happy to see them.

I saw my sister roll her eyes. Yeah, she isn't very fond of my friends. She thinks they're dorks and shouldn't even be at least a little popular. Which they all are just to tell you.

"Nice glasses," Taylor said.

"Gee thanks. Way to treat your friend who's moving." I said back, while I was rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Tay said in defense.

"R-iii-ggg-hhh-ttt." I answered.

"Well" said Ember, "we wanted to say good-bye before you leave because we won't see each other for like ever."

"Not true. Remember Tay got me a video camera? Well I am giving her the other one, so whenever you guys are over at her house, we can all talk." I said while reaching into my purse and handed Taylor my other video camera chat thing.

"Sweet!" Maddy and Alxine said simultaneously.

"Well, it was nice of you girls to come and see Ryne off, but we must get going so we won't miss your flight." Mr. Doubay said with a smile.

"Sorry, we're just going to miss Ryne so much." Alxine said.

"Aww thanks you guys. I am going to miss you sooo much." I said. I hugged the girls one last time before I got into the car.

"Don't forget to call, text, and video chat us!" Tay said.

"I won't Tay." I said hugging her.

"Visit us soon!" Izzy and Alxine said.

"I will." I said hugging them too.

"Don't forget about dancing and everything you've learned." Ember said hugging me.

"I won't." I said while hugging back.

"The next time I see you, we are going to have a soccer game, k? Maddy said.

"Oh don't worry, we will." I said while hugging her.

"Well, I have to go catch my flight. Bye guys, I love ya." I said with a tear running down my face.

"We love ya too, good luck." The girls said in unison.

"Are you guys wearing the necklaces I gave you?" I ask while wiping a tear away from my face.

They all nodded.

"Good. Keep them on and I will always be with you."

As I closed the door, I looked at my house, my friends, my neighbors, and my childhood. I am looking at it, and leaving it. I took it all in as we drove away and as I waved good-bye to my best friends.

**10 minutes later at the air port. **

"May I see your ticket please?" the ticket lady said.

The Doubay family handed their tickets to the lady whose name tag said, Hannah.

"Ok thank you. Enjoy your flight." Hannah said with a smile.

Ugh. People who works for the air plane stuff are so perky and smiley all the time.

"Thank you very much." Sunshine said hopping up and down with a smile.

I just rolled my eyes at her and smiled at 'Hannah'.

As we walked onto the plane, I was about to sit down in third class when my father pulled my arm and said;

"No, no Ryne. We are sitting in 1st class, we can afford it now." Doubay said.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I bent my head down hopping no one would notice. Unfortunately, Sunshine seemed to notice, and she let out a soft snicker underneath her breathe.

I popped my head up and shot her a glare that said do-it-again-and-i-will-hurt-you. And she stopped immediately. Smart Girl. We might be in public but I am not afraid to start anything with my sister.

_Please find your sits and turn off your cell phones. The plane will be leaving in 5 minutes._

Oh great I thought as I was taking my set. I get to sit next to the perky airhead for the next 4 hours. Hippy!

"_HELP ME!!"_

_The plane is about to take off, please fascine your seat belts and turn all electrical items off. _

Turned phone off – Check

Turned iPod off- Check

Put chewing gum in my mouth- Check

_And we are ready for take off in 5, 4,3,2,1, TAKE OFF! _

I slowly started to feel the plane gather speed, and then I felt it rising up. OMG! My ears are going to pop!

_Chew gum _

_Chew gum_

_Chew gum _

_Chew gum, was all that was going through my mind. _

(apparently when you chew gum when you're on an airplane, it keeps your ears from popping form going up so high. Weird huh?)

_1__st__ hour__ (Sunshine is telling me how I should change my style to make it look more like her. EW!!!)_

"_I mean you would look sooo pretty if you took off all that eye make-up and had.... Mac make-up."_

_OMG!!! SHUT UP!!! Was what I wanted to scream at her! This girl has problems. And most of them are to hard to pronounce._

_2__nd__ hour __(Alxine and Ryne are texting)_

"_**Hey how is the plane ride?" **_

"_**Ok, but the only down side is that I have to sit by Sunshine for the whole flight. AND IT'S A 4 HOUR FLIGHT! I mean all she is talking about is how I would look better in pink and fluffy out fits and how I shouldn't wear so much eye makeup and she is just sooo…." **_

"_**Ok, I think I get your point." **_

"_**Yeah, well I got to go. We are having lunch on the plane and the stupid plane assistant said I had to put my phone away to eat in this REALLY squeaky voice. Ugh, I can't stand perky people. Tell the girls I love them, ttfn" **_

_3__rd__ hour __(I was having this really fancy lunch)_

"_This is really good. What is it?" _

"_Fried snail." _

_When the flight attendant said that I spit it out. _

"_Ok I will just stick to the chicken." _

"_Oh, that's not chicken, that is snake." _

"_OMG! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT'S EDABLE ON THIS PLANE?" _

_4__th__ hour __(listening to music. Here is a few songs that I was listening to.) _

_**NeverShoutNever- YourBiggestFan**_

_I'm a real big fan of yours  
But I'm quite the joke to you  
But girl it wasn't a joke when you  
Kissed me in your room and replied  
"I love you too"_

I'm a little bit insecure  
From all of this mis-treatment  
But see I'm workin it out  
Workin it out you're so damn hard  
When you learn

sha da da da da da da da da da  
da da da da da da da da da

I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why im  
wasting my time  
Thinking back and won-dering why  
I'm such a fool for loving you

And I get to the point where  
All I wanted for us to make up  
But its not that easy  
Cause girl you move on so quickly  
Keeping a boy like me at the edge of his seat

And I know everything you do  
Is all about your perfect image  
Well I hope this song  
It helps your image

sha da da da da da da da da da da  
da da da  
I'm so over you now

I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why I'm  
Wasting my time  
Thinking back and won-dering why  
I'm such a fool for loving you

And I was one who thought I was strong  
Well you proved me wrong  
Now I'm singing along every song  
On the radio i dont wanna go  
Come on baby tell me  
Something I wanna know  
Now wanna see what is on my mind  
Because slack of motivation is  
taking over my time and I'm sick of trying

All together now!

I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why I'm  
Wasting my time  
Thinking back and won-dering why  
I'm such a fool for loving you  
[ Your Biggest Fan Lyrics on .com/ ]

_**Almost Lover**_

You fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

[ Almost Lover Lyrics on .com/

_**Gravity**_

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

Chorus:  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Chorus

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
[Gravity Lyrics on .com/]

(And I bet you thought by the way I look, I would be listening to scream-o music. We once again, you thought wrong!)

_I hope you had a wonderful flight. Please enjoy your visit. I suddenly heard the voice on the intercom say. _

_FINALLY!!! I CAN GET OFF THIS PLANE, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, I CAN GET AWAY FROM !!!! _

"Girls, lets go. Grab your things and we will all walk to our limo together." My dad said.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. Did you just say limo?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.

"Yes, I did. I think this whole, ' new job pays lots of money' is going to take a while to sink in," my dad said with a laugh.

Sunshine, didn't snicker this time. She learns quickly. Maybe there isn't just hot air in that head of her.

"Hey Sunshine, what 9 times 9, divided my 9?"

This question was sooo easy.

"Um, what?" Sunshine said with a look that said what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about-?

Nope never mind, just hot air.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes.

(Sorry if that affined any blondes.)

**Walked to the limo, rode for about 30 minutes. Got out of car and saw new house. **

"Well girls here we are. Here is your new home." My dad said.

_WOW!!!! WAS ALL I THOUGHT!! Maybe I can learn to like this place I thought as I snapped a picture with my phone to send to the girls back home. _

**Ok, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if the beginning is bad. I was up till 11:30 and I had woken up at 9:35 so yeah. Since it's extra long I would really like some extra reviews. I will probably write another chapter today or really soon. Hope you liked it. **


	4. New house, own rooms, and dance rooms

**EEPPP!!! I am sooo excited!!! My teen modern dance got 1****st**** in the top 10 at Starbound, and we get to perform at the winner's bouquet!!! Well, I hope you like this chapter. And sorry if it isn't very good, I don't really know what to write but I wanted to write something so, yeah. Review after you read please! **

**p.s. sorry if I got some lyrics in YourBisggestFan by NeverShoutNever, wrong. That was the lyrics it had on the website, so um yeah sorry. Oh and also, the next chapter or two is in Ryne's P.O.V.**

"Ok girls. Our room is the first door in the right. Sunshine, your room is the second door on the left. And Ryne, your room is the last door on the right." Mr. Doubay said as he walked down the hallway while pointing at the rooms.

_Thank god I have the last room in the hallway! I am very happy to have a dad that understands me. And WAIT! WE GET OU OWN ROOM!_

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. We" I said while pointing at me and Sunshine, "get our own rooms?"

"Yes, and you will find that they are design just the way you wanted them." Mr. Doubay said.

"EEEEPPPP!!!!!" Sunshine and I squealed.

We are soooooo happy to have our own room. When we had to share one, every time her friends came over, I had to leave the room, and go and watch T.V. or something. And when I had my friends over, she wouldn't even leave. I guess she thinks that since she's 'Miss Popular' she gets to hear everything we say. Well, she thought wrong.

And that is why my friend's texting was invented. We would laugh at something randomly and she would totally freak out. You should have seen the look on her face. It was priceless.

One time, I caught her trying to go through my text messages. Thank god I

Deleted all my text messages

Have a lock on m phone so you can't get into my pictures or text messages without the right combination.

We rushed to our rooms, and when I saw mine, _Ah-mazing_ was all I thought!!!!!

My room was painted black, and splatter painted in 'florescent' colors. My floor was wood, but it was black wood (idk if that is even possible). My furniture is all brand new. I have a black bed post which is splatter panted white and has the same bed spread I had in Texas but it's bigger, and all my other furniture is white splatter painted black. And may I say, I have a HUGE closet. I could fit like, five of my beds in there!!! I had my own bath room, which has a jocose in it and also a walk in shower. Plus all my favorite brands of make-up where on the counter.

I could learn to live like this.

My white apple computer was on my black desk, which had stickers covered in it of my favorite bands. I took my video chat camera out of my bag and hooked it up to my computer.

As I was taking pictures of my room (which I was also sending to the girls back home), I noticed there were pictures of me from my dance recitals and computations. My guitar was sitting in the corner of the room on its stand. It was black and it had a white cross bone with wings.

_Oh, crap. My parents don't really know that I don't want to dance or be on the mathleets here. Although having my own dance studio in the house wouldn't be too bad. _

I was thinking this while I was taking the pictures off the wall.

_No one can know what I used to be. _

This might be harder than I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a nock at the door and I quickly stuffed my pictures in the drawer to my desk.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey sweetie, we just wanted to show you something that we thought you might want now that you don't want to do dance or the mathleets anymore." My dad said while my mom was coming in.

"Wait, how did you know I didn't want to do ether of those things?" I asked curiously.

"It's a parent thing." My mom shrugged.

"And honey, I don't know why you want to give up dance, you're such a beautiful dancer." My mom said while putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

_WOW WOW WOW!!! WHRE DID THIS IT'S OK SWEETIE MOM COME FROM? _

"Do you want to know the real reason why I don't want to do the mathleets and dance anymore? I mean like really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie we would." My parents said.

"Well the reason is, I am just tired of me the girl who is geeky and girly. But a tomboy and a skater girls. Or the weird goth girl who likes playing a guitar. I just want to be the skater, soccer tomboy girl, who likes black. I mean sure I will still play in my room and dance where ever there is a little room, but I'm not telling anyone about who I was in Texas. I was just wishing that I could be different, and when we moved here, I got my chance." I sighed after saying so much, my throat kinda hurt.

"Well honey, if that's what you want to do, then so be it. But we would like to show you something." My dad said while giving me a hand to stand up.

As I was standing up I said, "Just one more thing. Can you tell Sunshine not to tell anyone about what I used to do? I really want to keep this a secret."

"Ok honey." My mom said while stroking my hair.

_I was really liking this new mom thing. _

"Ok, now close your eyes." Mr. Doubay said.

"Come on dad, are you serious?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes I am, so close your eyes and NO PEEKING!!" He said with a laugh.

"Ok. We are here. Open your eyes." My parents said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. OMG!!! MY PARENTS MADE ME MY VERY OWN DANCE ROOM! And YES! On the door it says, 'Please Do Not Enter'.

"OMG!!! I LOOOVE IT MOM AND DAD!!! IT'S JUST WHAT I NEED NOW THAT I'M NOT DANCING ANYMORE!"

"Glad you like it sweetie." My parents said while hugging me.

I pulled out of the hug and said, "Wait I know what I can put in this room. I will be right back."

About five minutes later I came back with the pictures of my at my recitals and computations.

"There." I said as I finished hanging up my pictures.

"That looks wonderful honey. Now go get ready for bed. You start school tomorrow at Briarwood Octavian Country Day School." My mom said.

"Oooh, sounds like fun." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, smile. You get to make some new friends. You get to go to a new school. You get to be the 'new you.' my mom said.

"Yeah, because I was sooo good at making friends. I guess I should. Thanks so much for the dance room. I love it!" I said as I walked out.

Ok. I need to pick out an outfit for tomorrow.

Black skinny jeans with my BB- Big Black shirt and my black converse. Skateboard and my soccer clothes and cleats, I put in a bag. Well I am ready for tomorrow.

As I was changing into my p.j's. I pulled the picture of me and Ember out of my bag and put it on my desk. I looked at it and thought of how that girls in that picture is going to be so different. Oh well, I choose to change and that's what I am going to stick with.

**Ok I hope you like the chapter. An I take back what I said about the Ryne p.o.v. the next pov is going to be the guys the pc and Ryne's. Hope you like it. **


	5. Goth girls,Pretty girls, HOT girls

**Ok, I am going to make this clear. These are the talents that Ryne has: Dances, Play's guitar, Can sing like an angel, Skateboard pro, and is way smart. I am very sad right now. We had our national finals at Starbound yesterday and we didn't win. I know that sounds kinda selfish but some dances that won you'd think they would be like 9****th**** or 10****th****. And it's not just us, this dance that was AH-MAZING, got 11****th**** and this other dance that was ok got like 4****th**** so, yeah ********. But I hope you like this chapter!**

**Massie P.O.V.**

The girls were behind the school, making sure their outfits were perfect. They were making sure they looked so good that every boy they walked by drooled over them. Making sure that all the girls envied them, but secretly wished they were like them.

"Ok, rate me. I am wearing a purple Channel Mini Dress that shows my shaved tan legs. Marco Jacobs black high heals straightened hair, Mac Make-up, and gold long necklaces."

"9.8." Alicia said.

"Ah-greed." The other girls said in unison.

************ After the other girls were rated (Alicia; 9.7, Kuh-laire; 9.3. Kristen; 9.4, Dylan; 9.6.)*********

"Ok, we are going to be walking to the beat of Your Biggest Fan by Never Shout Never.5, 6, 7, 8."

They walked around the school, and when they can into sight, everyone started whispering. Let the gossip begin.

The girls walked all the way over to where the soccer boys (a.k.a. their crushes) were.

"Hello, boys." Massie said flirtatiously giving them her 100 dollar smile that made all the boy's heart melt. Even if they didn't like her like that, she was still a walking model.

"Hello Massie." Derrick Harrington said dreamily. Everyone knew that he had a HUGE crush on Massie, but he just won't admit it.

"Hey Mass." The other boys said (Cam, Chris, Kemp, and Josh. Who were all starring at their crushes.)

Cam- Claire (of course)

Josh- Alicia (duh)

Kemp- Kristen

Chris-Dylan

Derrick-Massie (never would have guessed that)

"Hey," Cam started, "I heard that today, two new girls from Texas are coming here."

"Really?" Massie ask curiously.

"Yeah," Josh answered for Cam, "I heard they are like, sisters. Oh and that their names like match their personalities.

"And what exactly are their names?" Massie asked.

"I don't know." Cam and Josh said.

"Well let's just hope that they aren't total LBR's. Or else they will wish they had never moved here. Oh, and let me guess, they are on a scholarship?" Massie said, "No offense Kristen."

"Some taken."

Massie just shrugged her answer off like she hadn't even said anything.

"Actually no," Cam said, "their dad is actually really rich, almost as rich as Alicia's."

The PC gasped. They much be really rich then.

"Their dad's name is Steven Doubay or something like that." Josh said.

The PC gasped again. Steven Doubay was the new CEO of Ralph Lauren.

"EHMAGAWD!!!!" Alicia screamed (and everyone covered their ears.), "HE'S THE CEO NEW OF RALPH LAUREN!!!!"

"Way to make our ears bleed Alicia." Josh said while him and they other boys rubbed their ears.

"Suh-rry!" Alicia snapped.

"Ok we are going to be friends with these girls." Massie said.

"But what if we don't like them?" Claire asked.

"Yeah and what if one of them doesn't have style?" Dylan asked.

"What if they are ugly?" Kristen asked.

"Then we will make them into PC material. So do any f you guys know when these 'new girls' are coming?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

_Well, then we'll just have to find them ourselves. _

The five minute warning bell rang and everyone walked into the building to get ready for class.

**Ryne's P.O.V. **

"COME ON GIRLS! Y'ALL ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"COMING MOM!" Sunshine and Ryne called simultaneously.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" The girls laughed at their joke as they came down the stairs.

We may look nuh-thing alike but we are still sisters and are really close. But sometimes we are too close and we get on each others nerve (I am mostly talking about Sunshine here).

As usual, the girls look nothing alike. Ryne had on her black skinny jeans BB (stands for Big Black) and black converse dark make-up and her side bangs covering her face. Her backpack was a Van two strap bag and it was the same pattern as her shoe laces.

Sunshine on the other hand was wearing a pink BCBG dress and Marco Jacobs wedges. Her hair was curled into its own individual locks and it was very bumped up. Her make-up was very neat and light colors, and she had gold bangle bracelets on her wrist. Her backpack was more of like a big purse. It was a HOBO yellow bag.

Like I said.

We are NUH-THING alike.

*********Got into the car. Drive to school. Late for school******* **

"COME ON SUNSHINE!!! WE ARE LATE AS IT IS!!!!"

"Ok, ok. I am coming."

The girls said goodbye to their mom and walked quickly into school. They got to the front office and said.

"Um, hello, we are the new students here and we need our information on the school, please." Ryne asked the lady at the front desk.

"Let me check. Your names are?" Said the front desk lady.

"Sunshine."

"Ryne."

She typed something into the computer and we heard a little _ding_.

"Ok, girls, is your last name Doubay?"

"Yes mama it is."

"Ok. Here is you schedules and locker number and combination."

"Thank you." the girls said in unison.

***

"Where's your locker number Sunshine?"

"Um, 956. Yours?"

"957. Hey look, we are right next to each other. Go figure."

"Yeah, what your first period class?"

"Um, ugh. Math with Mr. Line. You?"

"Same! At lest I will have you in one of the same classes."

"Yeah cuz we never see each other Sunshine."

"I meant since we don't know anyone yet, it'll be nice to have my sister in there."

"You will make friends soon enough. Remember? That's your department. Mine is talents. Oh speaking of that did mom and dad tell you what I told them to tell you?"

"Um, no. What is it?"

_The girls were already at their lockers and thanks to Ryne's ah-mazing memory, she already memorized her combo, but unfortunately she had to remember Sunshine's too. And she had to open it. _

**Gee thanks mom and dad.**

"Well, you know how in Texas, how I was a geek, and goth, and a dancer, and a soccer player, and a skateboarder, and a guitarist (if that makes sense), and a singer?"

"Yes." Sunshine said boredly. She sometimes envied her sister because she was so good at whatever she tried doing. It got to her sometimes. But she was the popular one, so it wasn't too bad.

"Well here, I am just going to be a soccer player who skateboards and is goth. I am basically going to be a tomboy. And mom and dad gave me a dance studio in the house so I can keep dance with me but not perform and all that stuff I used to do."

"Ok, where do I come into this?"

"I need you to not tell anyone about it. I want to leave it all behind and just look at it at a memory. Sure I was still practice singing and dancing and my guitar but I just won't tell everyone about it."

Sunshine thought her sister was kidding but when she saw the look on her face she knew she wasn't.

"I will keep it a secret, I promise. And don't worry, you will make friends."

"Yeah, I guess. Well we better get to class. We are like 10 minutes late."

"Right."

_Finding the classroom took about another 10 minutes so they only had 25 minutes of class left. Great. _

Ryne opened the door and Sunshine walked in and then she did. When they walked in, it went dead silent.

"Why hello there girls you must be the new students. What you're your names (sorry if that doesn't make sense)?" Mr. Line asked.

"Um yes sir we are. I am Sunshine Doubay. And this is my sister Ryne Doubay."

"Is there something wrong with your sister's voice?" Mr. Line asked.

"Um, no she's just very shy." Sunshine replied.

I am sooo going to kill her later, but right now all I can do is shot her death glares."

"Ok then, well way don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves why I sign you girl's schedules."

The girls handed Mr. Line their schedules. As she did she noticed five really pretty girls' whose fingers were texting lightning fast, their eyes never leaving the screen. Wow. Addicted to texting much?

"Ok." Sunshine said excitedly.

All eyes were on them. Yay. Even the texting fanatics were paying attention. Even better.

"Um, I'm Sunshine Doubay. I am thirteen, I love the color pink and my favorite store is Juicy Couture. Your turn Ryne."

I shot her a death stare, and she responds with a what-did-i-do, look.

"I am Ryne Doubay, I am thirteen , I love soccer and skateboarding and I hate pink and I love black. My favorite stores are Pacsun and Hot Topic."

After that I grabbed Sunshine's arm and took the seat the teacher told us to take. Finally the humiliation was over.

_*****5minutes*****10minutes*****15minutes*****20minutes**** _

"Ok class here is your homework, and its dew TOMORROW!!! Have a nice day." Mr. Line's said over the bell.

But lucky for Ryne and Sunshine (mostly Ryne) the humiliation hadn't even started until the PC had met them.

**Massie's P.O.V. **

All of us (PC and our soccer crushes) were in Mr. Line's first period math. I hate math, but Mr. Line is awesome, so it's not too bad.

Anyway, I was texting the girls when the door opened and when I looked up I saw a really pretty, perky blonde with blue eyes walk in. She didn't seem like a Duh-livia, but she didn't seem like she was totally smarty-pants. That I liked. But what I didn't like was that her sister wasn't with her.

Just after I thought that, a pretty, I mean REALLY PRETTY, PRETTIER THAN THE BLONDE, goth girl walked in. She had jet black straight hair lots of black make up on and black clothes. She had eyes that were a stormy gray color.

Only one problem,

She's goth.

And there is nooo changing her into PC material. We don't want people to think we take LBR's and change them all the time.

So, sorry. No changing for you Ryne.

**Strike one **

"Why hello there, you must be the new students. What are your names?" Mr. Line asked.

"Um yes sir we are. I am Sunshine Doubay. And this is my sister Ryne Doubay."

"Is their something wrong with your sister's voice?" Mr. Line asked.

"Um, no. She's just very shy."

**Huh-llo! She's shy. Strike number two.**

Her sister looked like she was ready to beat the crap out of her.

The teacher said,

"Ok then, well why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves why I sign your schedules."

The blonde one, whose name was Sunshine said, " Ok." Real excitedly.

She said,

"I'm Sunshine Doubay. I am thirteen (no kidding) I love the color pink and my favorite store is Juicy Couture. Your turn Ryne." She said with a smile. I like this girl. She has everything that the PC is looking for.

**She's pretty. **

**Has style.**

**Perky. **

**Perfect. **

Ryne, her sister apparently which you wouldn't even think were sisters yet alone related, shot her sister a death glare. She must really hate attention.

**Strike three. To be in the PC you must LUH-VE attention. Cuz that's what you get when you are walking around with the five most HOTTEST girls at BOCD.**

Sunshine shot back a, what-did-i-do, look. Haha. I like this girl. Ryne? Not so much.

Ryne said, " Um , I am Ryne Doubay, I am thirteen (really? I had know idea!) I love soccer and skateboarding and I hate pink and I love black. My favorite stores are Pacsun and Hot Topic."

**EW!!! BLACK! GOTH STORES! SOCCER (sorry kristen)! SKATEBOARDING! THE IS NOOO WAY SHE IS GOING TO BE IN THE PC! **

**Not now. **

**Not.**

**Ever.**

Even if we did change her into PC material, she'd still be an LBR on the inside.

_**Massie: OMG!!! THOSE ARE THE NEW GIRLS!!! **_

_**Alicia: I know!!! Sunshine is pretty and PC material, but Ryne she not so much!! **_

_**Massie: I had the same thought. I don't like Ryne. Just Sunshine. I mean, sure Ryne is REALLY PRETTY, but she's just not PC material.**_

_**Kristen: Well I like them both, but Ryne seems too shy. I say only let Sunshine in. **_

_**Claire: Same here. I don't want people to think prep is out and goth is in. Can you say EW!**_

_**Dylan: Goth girls is kinda creepy. I say only her sister. **_

_**Massie: Ah-greed. **_

_**Alicia: Ah-greed.**_

_**Kristen: Ah-greed. **_

_**Claire: Ah-greed. **_

_**Dylan: Ah-greed. **_

_**Massie: So it's settled. We only let Sunshine in. Sorry Ryne go away and DON'T, comeback any day.**_

**Soccer Guys P.O.V. **

"Cam," Derrick whispered, "when are those new girls supposed to show up?"

"Soon, is my best guess." Cam whispered

"I want to see what they look like. We need some different girls at this school. It's like we see the same person everyday but just with a different face." Josh whispered.

"Yeah Josh, cuz you don't like Alicia at all. You know what? I think I'm going to tell her!" Chris whispered.

"NO DON'T!!!" Josh yelled.

Mr. Lines gave him the settle down look and went back to teaching.

"But what I meant was, I hope the girls don't wear all designer clothes like every single girl here does." Josh explained in a whisper.

"Them coming from Texas, I doubt they don't even know what half the names are." Kemp said.

"That is true." Derrick said.

"But, why are you guys looking forward to meeting these new girls so much?" Cam asked, "re-mem-ber we are going to ask our girls to the Halloween Dance?"

"Yeah we re-mem-ber," Chris said mocking me, "we just want to know what they look like. Is that such a crime?"

"When you like those girls," Cam pointed to the PC, who were texting like crazy on their phones, " it kinda is."

"Whatevs Cam." Derrick said.

"Oh and you're the one who is all, mushy-mushy for Massie but you just won't admit it."

"That is not true! an you're the one talking! I bet Claire doesn't even know you like her. I bet that she doesn't think that you even like her!" Derrick shot back.

"She knows I like her." Cam said defending himself but not sounding so sure.

"Really? Well lets find out of that is true, CL-"

He was cut off by the door opening and this really hot chick walk through the door. So this must be the new girl.

And she looks just like ever other girl at this school. Great. Just what we needed. I sooo hope her sister doesn't dress the same way.

But where's her sister?

Right after we thought that a REALLY PRETT, I MEAN, REALLY PRETTY, girl with black hair walked in. And she looks nothing like the other girls at our school.

Sure, Layne has her, weird style, but this girl was 100% goth!!

Yeah, nothing like the other girls at our school.

How refreshing.

Anyway the teacher and the new girls had their conversation (which you have heard like twice already and I don't feel like repeating it.)

THIS GIRL LIKES SOCCER?! AND SKATEBOARDS?!

This girl is going to be making some new friends, a.k.a.

Me.

All the guys looked at each other and at the same time a all called,

'DIBS!"


	6. Frenchy french fight's, and umnot u's

**Hey guy's, sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I don't really know why. I have been busy with dance and re-doing my room and I also had major writer's block, but anyway. I am really bored and I thought I would try to write a chapter for you. I don't really know what to write but I though I should try to write something. **

**NEED TO READ: Ok I had this really cool idea of Ryne being adopted from England and having a accent so I thought I should add that in there at the last minute, and that's why their mom like's Sunshine the best, the reason why Sunshine is two months older than her, and why Ryne looks nothing like her parents. Oh, and Sunshine and Ryne can speak French. **

**Ryne's P.O.V. (café)**

"Ok Sunshine, what do you want to eat?"

"Um…" she said looking around, "They have a sushi bar, let's have sushi!"

"YES!!! K, sushi it is."

We walked to the sushi bar arms locked talking and laughing and having everyone we passed watch and stare at us and then we passed them up they would start whispering, and they were whispering about us most likely.

Sunshine is used to this because she used to be popular and was talked about a lot but me, not so much. I am used to being the girl that no one even notices, so this was kinda awkward for me.

"Relax Ryne. Just ignore it and move on with your life. They are just people that have nothing better to do so they just gossip about two new girls from Texas."

"Sorry. I'm just not the person that everyone talks about."

"It's ok, you'll get used to it. This will probably be over by the end of the week."

"I hope so." I mumbled.

We got our lunch and were looking for an empty table. Be noticed one in the back next to the five girls that are in our math class.

"Hey, there's a table." I said pointing to the back.

"K, lets sit there." She replied.

When we walked over to the table, the girl with brown hair and hazel eye's turned in her set and looked at Sunshine. Then she whipped back around and started whispering with the four girls at the table. When she was whipping her hair around I noticed a purple streak in her hair.

Cool. That's the only difference between all the other girls here other than me and my gothness.

About five minutes later when Sunshine and I were done with our food, all five girls walked over to our table and stood there like they the ruled the school or something.

"Hi" Sunshine said sweetly, "my we help you?"

"Oh we just wanted to introduce ourselves to you." said the girl with the purple streak.

"I'm Massie Block."

"I'm Alicia Rivera." Said a girl that was really pretty. She looked like a Spanish beauty.

"I'm Dylan Marvil." Said a girl with bright red hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm Kristen Gregory." Said a rather sporty but pretty dirty blonde girl.

"And I'm Clair Lyons." Said a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"We are the Pretty Committee." Said Massie, "WE are basically the girls who run the school."

Um ok. Self-centered much?

Why did that Claire Lyons girl look familiar? OH! She's the girl that played the lead role in Dial L for Loser. I love that movie, but Ballet Shoes is still my all time favorite.

"Hey," said Sunshine, "aren't you that girl that played the lead in Dial L for Loser?" pointing at Claire.

All the other girls rolled their eyes like it was old news. Which it probably was for them but not for us, we are the new kids here.

While the other girls looked annoyed, Claire looked flattered that someone had recognized her.

"Um, yeah I am. Did you ever see the movie?"

Wow this girl is dummer than Sunshine. Of course we saw the movie.

How would we have recognized her if we hadn't?

"Um yeah we did, we both thought it was really good. Right Ryne?"

I just nodded my head. I didn't want these girl making fun of my accent, and I also didn't want to talk to them cuz they all looked mean except Claire.

"So," said Massie, "what are your names?"

Like she didn't already know. All five of them were in our math class.

"I'm Sunshine and this is my sister Ryne. We moved here from Texas two day's ago."

"Would you like to sit with us?" She asked. (Massie asked)

'Sure. You want to Ryne?"

Before I even had time to nod my head Massie said

"Oh, not um," she said like she had forgotten my name which she had just heard for the second time like five minutes go. "Ryne. Just you."

Sunshine looked at me and was about to say no but then I spoke up in French.

"_Sunshine ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~." _I told her in French.

(Sunshine go ahead, I don't mind. They look mean to me anyway.)

(**Idk how to speak this much French. I only know the French for ballet.**)

"_But Ryne~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~." _She said back.

(I don't want to be friends with them if they don't like you and are mean and besides I don't want you to be alone.)

"_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~." _I told her.

(In case you haven't noticed I like being alone, now I can do more things by myself without having to lie to a friend. Go ahead. I don't mind.)

"_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~."_ She said.

(Fine but if they are mean to you I won't be their friend anymore.)

"_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~."_I said.

(I can take care of myself. Go ahead. But don't tell them about me being adopt having an accent or about me being a singer dancer and math geek and me being able to play guitar. If you promise me that, you can be friends with them even if they talk about me behind my back and when you are there. OK?)

"_~~~~~~~~~~."_

(Fine I promise. See you later.)

"_~~~~~~~."_

(Bye)

With that Sunshine walked off and sat with the 'Pretty Committee'.

Right when she sat down you could hear the whispers grew louder. It sounded like there was bee's in the cafeteria instead of kids.

While I was looking around waiting for the rest of lunch to end, a group of guys caught my guy. They were all very cute and looked like they had strong legs. Then I noticed one of the guys had a soccer ball in his hands and was spinning it. They all must have felt my eyes on them because the looked up right at me and smiled.

And guess what I did? My eyes widened and I blushed. When I realized they could see me, I whipped my hair over my face, trying to hide the redness of my cheeks. When I thought it was safe I peeked through my bands to look at them. Instead of finding them going back to talking, all five of them stood up and started walking in my directing.

Crap.

Was all I thought.

**Massie P.O.V.**

We all walked into the lunch room and made our way to table 18.

As we were walking everyone was whispering, and it wasn't about us!!!

While we passed other tables I heard little phrases of what they were talking about:

"Those two knew girls from Texas are really pretty."

"That one girl, I think she's the goth one really pretty. I bet if she didn't wear all that black she would be even prettier than Massie Block."

Those girls were all anyone was talking about.

When they got to table eighteen. She said.

"Ok girls, it's time to make friends with Sunshine. Everyone is talking about her and how she is so pretty and is PC material, so it's time to let her in."

"Ah-greed." The girls said simultaneously.

"APPLE-C!" they yelled and burst out laughing. Even Massie had to crack a smile, they all are best friends and now they are adding someone TUH-TALLY new, and they are ok with it.

Speaking of the Texas Girls, they had just got out of line and were looking for a table. The goth girl pointed at them and they started to walk over.

WHAT??? IS SHE INSANE??? NOBODY SITS AT OUR TABLE WITHOUT AN INVITION!!! NOT EVEN THE SOCCER BOYS!!!

But the girls just passed us up like we weren't the coolest people in the school and could make them the most hated person with just a snap of their freshly manicured fingers.

The girls sat down and started eating and the funny thing was, Sunshine did all the talking an all Ryne did was nod her head, smile or laugh.

I didn't know goth people smiled or laughed.

Hmm.

When they were almost finished I whipped my head around to look at Sunshine one more time before officially adding her to the PC.

Ryne saw me and I immediately whipped my head back around and started whispering to the girls that we were going to put our plan into action.

We walked up to there table and stood there waiting for one of them to talk.

"Hey, can we help you?" said Sunshine.

"Oh we just wanted to introduce ourselves to you." said I said.

"I'm Massie Block."

"I'm Alicia Rivera."

"I'm Dylan Marvil."

"I'm Kristen Gregory."

"And I'm Clair Lyons."

"We are the Pretty Committee." Said Massie, "WE are basically the girls who run the school."

And we are the girls that can make your life so miserable that you would want to move away to Antarctica and hide in a igloo for the rest of your life I added in my head.

Sunshine smiled at all of us but then looked at Kuh-laire like she recognized her from somewhere.

"Hey," said Sunshine, "aren't you that girl that played the lead in Dial L for Loser?" pointing at Claire.

All of us rolled our eyes at her comment. So what if she was lead roll in Dial L for Loser and was on the cover of one of the most popular magazines and Conner had a huge crush on her.

Massie was still more popular right???

While all of us looked very annoyed, Kuh-laire looked flattered that someone had recognized her.

Since they were new I would let it slide, but just this once.

"Um, yeah I am. Did you ever see the movie?"

I wanted to yell EHMAGAWD KUH-LAIRE!!!! OF COURSE SHE SAW IT, OR ELSE SHE WOULDN'T HAVE RECOGNIZED YOU!!!!

"Um yeah we did, we both thought it was really good. Right Ryne?"

WHAT???!!! This goth chick saw the movie, and actually liked it?? Wow she's is FREAKY!!!

"So," said Massie, "what are your names?"

I already knew their names, but I thought I'd make them feel special and let them tell me their names.

But when I said that, Ryne just looked plain annoyed. Another reason why I don't like her.

"I'm Sunshine and this is my sister Ryne. We moved here from Texas two day's ago."

"Would you like to sit with us?" I asked

'Sure. You want to Ryne?"

WHAT??!! NOT RYNE!!! HOW CAN TWO SISTERS WITH TUH-TOALLY DIFFERENT INTEREST AND STYLE BE SO CLOSE??!!

"Oh, not um," I said like I had forgotten her name even though she just told it to me about five minutes go. "Ryne. Just you."

Sunshine looked at her sister and was about to say no but then Ryne interrupted her.

But she didn't interrupt her with English.

NO, she interrupted her with FRENCH!!!

FRIKIN FRENCH!!!!!

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

That's what their conversation sounded like to me.

The entire PC had the same confused look on their faces.

But before any of us could comment on them being able to speak French so fluently (exceptionally Ryne.??)

Sunshine sounded like she was finished talking to her sister, because she stood up and walked with us to our table.

**How you liked the new chapter. I am going to continue with Massie and the boy's P.O.V. in the next chapter, and if you didn't get what I was talking about Ryne having an accent read what I wrote in bold letters up at the top. Other than that review please!!!XP**


	7. Um's, WHAT'S, and so

**SORRY!!! I haven't updated in FOREVER!!! 1)I've had writers block 2) dance 3) school 4) didn't feel like writing anything. But I hope you like this EXTRA long chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!! ;)**

**Massie P.O.V.**

Sunshine stood up with a smile on her face and walked over to our table.

"I didn't know you spoke French." I said.

"Ummm… yeah. Ryne and I learned it at our old school. They offered French as an elective so we both took it together." Sunshine replied like she spoke French everyday.

"How can two people be so different but be so close?" Alicia asked with a questioning tone.

"She's my sister. She's important to me and once you get to know both of us, we have some similarities." She replied.

"Whatevs. So we wanted to ask you something." I said.

"What would that be?" Sunshine asked while putting her elbows on the table.

"We," I said while looking at all of the Pretty Committee, "would like you to join our group. And this is a HUGE offer, because we never do this. Everyone here is a LBR, but you. You have PC material written all over you."

"Wow. Um, thanks I'd love to. One question, what's an LBR?"

"Loser Beyond Repair." We all said simultaneously.

"APPLE-C!"

We all started laughing and I saw Sunshine crack a smile.

"Ok so, do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Ugh! NO! I texted so much I wore the keys out and my parents won't get me a new one until my contract is over. WHICH IS NEXT YEAR!" She said with a applaud look on her face.

"WHAT???!!!" We all screamed.

"APPLE-C!" Sunshine said while holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? You won't have a cell phone for another year and none of us have a spare cell phone!!!"

That just made her laugh even harder.

"I… have… a… cell… phone!!" she said between laughs.

"GIRL!!! YOU ARE GOOD!!!" Alicia said while high-fiving her.

"OH THANK GOD!!!" I said letting out a breath of air.

"Ok Sunshine what's you number?" I asked, and the PC (minus Sunshine) had their phones ready.

"(***) ***-****" She said.

We exchanged numbers and started whispering. When it was my turn to make sure no one could hear us I saw the soccer boys get up and head for our table.

"EHMAGAWD!!! The boys are coming over to our table. Act natural." I said.

Everyone but Sunshine squealed. Poor Sunshine, she doesn't know who the boys are. Well, we'll just have to arrange that she does.

"Ok those are the most popular boys in the entire school." I said.

"The one with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes, his name is Derrick Harrington, the star goalie of our soccer team. But we made up a nickname for him, it's Derrington. Stay away from him, he's mine."

"The guy to the left of Derrick is Josh Hotz. He's the Spanish Ralph Lauren Polo loving guy. He and Alicia are like Ralph Lauren crazy's. I doubt you'll go a day without seeing them wear something Ralph Lauren."

"The guy to the right of Derrick, with the blue and green eyes and black hair, that's Cam Fisher. He's Claire's big teddy bear. He burn's music for her and bring's her gummy candy. It's soo cute."

"Massie!" Claire screeched while hitting me.

I ignored her and went onto the next guy.

"The guy to the right of Cam is Chris Plovert. He's the biggest pervert you will EVER meet!!! And the guy to the left of Josh is Kemp (don't know last name). He will eat AH-NYTHING you give him. "

"Ok I think I got it. So is this right. You like 'Derrington.' Claire likes Cam, Alicia likes Josh, Dylan likes Chris, and Kristen likes Kemp." Sunshine said.

Wow this girl catches on fast.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." I said.

But instead of gushing about how cute they are and how she wishes they liked her, she smirks and says;

"And do they like you?"

"Um, yeah." I said with a 'duh' in my voice.

"Then why are they passing our table and going to where Ryne is sitting?"

I turned around in my seat to see the boys smiling at Ryne and sitting on her table.

They ask her something about her face lights up, and she nods her head yes. Then the boys leave and she's right behind them.

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE???!!!

**Ryne's P.O.V. **

I brushed my hair in front of my face as I saw the soccer guys walking towards me. I looked over at the 'Pretty Committee' and they looked at the guys, thinking that they were going over to see them.

Then when the boys walked up to my table, I saw Sunshine say something and Massie had this appalled look on her face…. it was priceless!

"Um, hey, I'm Derrick."

Derrick, apparently that was his name, took me out of my daydream. I looked at him and nodded.

"So, um, you and you're sister are new here, right?"

I nodded my head with confusion and a looked that said 'duh.'

"So um like I said I'm Derrick, I'm the star goalie on our soccer team."

When he said this I perked up. I think he and his friends saw this and they all smiled at me.

Then he pointed to a guy with to different eyes. One green on blue.

"This is Cam, he plays defense." Cam nodded my way and I gave him a little wave.

"This is Josh, he plays forward." Josh winked and smiled at me, and I blushed and bit my lip. He's really hot, but not my type.

"This is Kemp, he plays left midfield." Kemp smiled at me. I waved back, but thinking how such a strange name that is.

"And this is, Christ. He plays right midfield." He looked at me and wink and then did something I don't want to describe. I am guessing he's the pervert. Every school's got one.

I nodded to him with an EW! look on my face.

"So um, do you talk at all?" Derrick asked.

I laughed at just nodded my head yes. I get that question all the time; I don't like to talk to people other than close friends who know my life story, and my family.

"Do you talk much?" Kemp asked.

I jester with my hands so-so.

"Let me guess, you're shy?" Josh said.

I nodded my head 'shyly'.

"Awwww…. Isn't that cute." Josh said while laughing.

I smiled at him. He could be a good friend.

"So um, anyway, you were in our first period class and we heard you liked to play soccer. Since you're sitting all by yourself, we thought you'd like to play with us the rest of lunch, which is about 45 minutes left." Derrick said with a smile.

My face lit up, and I bit my lip and I nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On our way to the soccer field I stopped by my locker to grab my cleats. While we were there the guys asked my,

"You keep your cleats in your locker?" Kemp asked. I'm now guessing that he's the stupid one.

I gave him a confused look and I shook my head no.

Derrick smacked him upside the head.

"Yo, dumbow, she's probably trying out for the girls' soccer team this afternoon. Isn't that right?"

I giggled and nodded my head yes.

"So what position do you play?" Cam asked me.

Uh huh….. a question that's not a yes or no question.

I opened my mouth to speak,

"Um…" I tried to get up the courage to speak in an American tone" I…. can… play… all…. pasitions." PASTIONS???

Why me???!!!

"Um… pasitions?" Chris questions.

"Positions?" Cam asked.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

"So what's with your accent? It's different then I thought it would be." Chris said.

"Um…… I, got a differant accant thare." I winced when I heard it come out. Someone is going to find out sooner or later.

GRR!! WHY ME?!?!?!?!

"Ready to get down to the soccer field?" Cam asked.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"You know, for a goth girl, you're very happy." Kemp said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and all of them laughed at my childish behavior.

"Wanna race guys?" Derrick asked.

Everyone including me nodded our heads. Josh leaned in and said,

"You sure you wanna do this? Derrick is pretty fast and Cam isn't to slow ether, nether am I."

I smirked at him, and turned to everyone else to get ready for the race. Let's see who wins.

"OK, on the count of three, 1…2…3!" Cam yelled and we were off.

Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp looked like they were running as fast as they could; I was jogging behind them, get ready to pick up the pace.

"TOLD YA RYNE!!! YOU CAN'T BEAT US!!" Josh yelled over his shoulder.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THA!" I yelled back.

CRAP!!! I DIDN'T CONTROL MY ACCENT THERE!!!

The guys almost stopped, but got over it and headed back to full speed.

Once we were getting closer (remember I memorized the map of the school? ;) ) I picked up my pace, into full speed.

I easily pasted up Chris, Kemp, and Josh. When I looked over my shoulder they had stunned looks on their faces.

Now for Cam and Derrick?

I took a deep breathe and blasted it forward, using all my speed, a quickly moved forward passed up Cam then Derrick and we were on the soccer field!

"OOOOHHHH! WHAT DID I TALL YOA??? TOLD YOA I WUS GOING TO WAN!! (idk how to write english talk. And to people who speak with that accent I AM REALLY SORRY I AM DOING A SUCKISH JOB!!!)" I screamed at the boys while bouncing up and down, going about three feet in the air.

All the boys were breathing heavily, but I could have done that about five more times.

"How..." Derrick said out of breath.

"Did…" Cam said while leaning over and putting his hands on his knees.

"You….." Josh said while putting his hands over his head.

"Do…." Kemp said while pulling his shirt in and out.

"THAT!" Chris screamed, who seemed the least out of breathe because he ran the slowest.

"Practuce." I said, trying to control my accent as best as I could.

"And what's with you accent, it sound British more than Texan." Chris said.

"Um….. it's nothing. Now ah we going to pla soccar ar nat?" CRAP!!!!! Why, oh why can't I control my accent?

'There's something defiantly wrong with your voice." Kemp said.

"Way to state the obvious." Derrick said.

"Guys, she doesn't want to talk about it, lets just play." Cam said. I WANTED TO RUN AND HUG HIM, but of course I didn't.

"BUT DUDE SHE SEEMS-" Josh started.

"Hello. Still hare." I said.

"Sorry. Ignore them. They have MAGAER problems!!!" Cam and Derrick said. They started laughing and I looked at them like they were crazy.

"So how good are you?" Derrick said.

"Good." I raised my eyebrows at them.

'ooohhhhs.' Came from all the guys.

"Well, if you're so good, lets see you get past me." Derrick said.

The guys stopped laughing and 'ooohhhing' immediately.

"Ryne, you don't have to do this." Cam said.

"Yeah, you can quick now." Josh said.

I looked at them and PSHED at them, and smirked.

"K, lets do this. Gat in the net GB." I said smiling mischievously.

"GB?" Derrick said.

"Goalie boy." I said with a 'duh' tone.

"Whatever." Derrick said, getting into position.

This boy really needs to learn how to stand, or squat in the net. His feet are to spread apart, his butt is waaayyy to far out, and his hands need to be more forward. Maybe once I shoot the ball past him, I can give him a few tips?

I place the ball down, take three big steps back. Then I look at Derrick with a smirk, he's going to be pissed when a girl gets passed him.

I looked back the ball, then up, then I charged at the ball, I jumped on my foot and took a big swing with my left leg, shooting the ball towards the next and kicking up dirt while doing it. I stood there seeing if I made the goal or not.

Derrick seemed surprised about my technique, and jumped for the ball, but a second too late, it had already gone into the next, and landed on the ground.

All the boys gaped at my goal. Their mouths hanging open and shocked looks on their faces.

"THAT WAS SICK!!!" Chris screams. And jumped up and down. He stopped jumping and ran toward me, he tackled me to the ground and we erupted in laughter.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Says a guys voice behind me.

I turn to look at him in an awkward position. The guy was probably in his early forties, and he looked like a soccer coach, with his cleats and whistle around his neck.

I get up off the ground and rubbed myself off with my hands, getting all the dirt off of me.

"Hello, I'm Coach Holland, I teach the boys soccer team. And you are?" He says.

"Um, I'm Ryne Doubay. I just moved har fram Texas." I smiled politer at him while saying all of this.

"And are you going to be trying out for the girls' soccer team this year?" Coach Holland asked.

"Um, yes I am." I replied.

"That's great. Not many students can get passed Derrick. He's one of the best goalies in the state?" Coach Holland bragged.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derrick blushing at the comment. But instead of looking impressed like Coach Holland thought I would. I just nodded my head.

"Really?" I asked with a questioning tone.

"Yes, not many people can get passed him." He said.

"People as in boys?" I asked.

"Well yes." Coach Holland said.

"Coach Holland, I'm nat trying to be disrespectful, but haf the gals on my soccer team could have gottan past him. And I think you need to realize that gals are just as good as guys." I said.

The boys looked shocked that I had said this to the coach. I don't know why. It was very strange.

"Yes, well, I-I…." Coach Holland stuttered.

"Tell you what I'll do, I'll put in a good word for you to Coach Smith. She's the girls' soccer team coach, and she's always looking for a team captain." He said.

My face lit up. I'd been team captain at my old schools, and we'd always won.

"Thank you vary much. Tha would mean a lat to me." I smiled.

He nodded his head, and headed back threw the doors.

"Hey guys, I think we should get back. We need to change shoes and get to claass." I said. Wow, my accent barely showed in that sentence. Huh.

"Um, yeah, yeah. Come on guys." Derrick said.


End file.
